Double Trouble
by Black Katty
Summary: On the way home from vacation, the gang runs across an accident in the middle of the night. Will they abandon the mysterious woman and her brother that were found there when they lead them into unwanted trouble, or will their friendship remain?


** Disclaimer: I no own inuyasha =(**

****

**Double Trouble-Chapter One: Rescued From the Night**

Miroku squinted ahead of them in the darkness for a moment as he and his two other friends were driving down a country road, returning home from a wonderful vacation in Florida. Finally, he opened his mouth and asked the women sitting in the passenger seat beside him, "Sango, do you see that?" The woman, Sango, leaned forward in her seat and closed her eyes partially as well to catch sight of what he was seeing. "Miroku," She replied softly, "Turn on your brights.  
A half demon with dog ears to match his silver hair and brilliant amber eyes, unbuckled his seat belt in the back seat of the Mercedes and leaned forward, peering also. "What are you guys looking for?" "We're about to find out, my dear Inuyasha" Miroku answered, flipping on the brights.  
They all cried out in alarm though when they saw the toppled motorcycle, pulled half asslike to the side of the road and the trail of blood leading down into the ditch. Stepping down on the breaks, Miroku and the amber eyed Inuyasha followed Sango's example as she opened her door and leapt out, streaking across the road with a flashlight.  
"Hello," She called out, cupping her hands around her mouth. Something below her rustled in the bushes and she flipped on the flashlight, moving the beam around until it shined first upon a mangled excuse for what could've been a motorcycle and then upon two figures the sat in the ditch, one, a man on his knees who looked up at her, and the other a women who lay with her eyes closed, straightened over the ground, bleeding from a cut at her forehead and a gash at her side. "Help us," the man pleaded softly.  
Covering her mouth in a gasp as the other two men ran up beside her and she gestured to the couple with the flashlight when the looked confused. "Holy shit," Inuyasha muttered softly, first seeing the couple then sighting the wrecked motorcycle. "Damn," Miroku echoed right after, watching as the man struggled to get up beneath them, wincing as he did. "Please! Please help us," He pleaded again.  
"Shit, of course we will," Sango exclaimed finally, snapping out of her trance and sliding down the hill, yelling over her shoulder, "Miroku, get a beach towel!" Inuyasha followed her down and soon Miroku came as well with a long crimson towel. "Hey! Why mine," Inuyasha complained. "Inuyasha," Sango cried in an alarmed voice. "What?! I was just kidding," he snapped back.  
Together, they managed to carefully deposit the woman onto the towel, but as they were lifting her, Miroku dropped his corner and cursed as she fell to the ground, regaining consciousness enough to cry out in pain and grit her teeth together, tears streaming through her squeezed shut eyes.

Inuyasha watched the woman on the ground with wide eyes as she curled into a ball, clutching her middle and shaking like a leaf in the wind as she lay there. Brushing away the sympathy that rose in him, he helped as they once more lifted her onto the towel, Miroku repeating apologies to both the woman and the man that they had found with her. The man only smiled faintly and answered back to each, saying, "At least you stopped to help."  
Finally, the got her in the car and lay her straight in the back seat, across Sango and the man, with Miroku driving, more like speeding, and Inuyasha sitting in the passenger seat, every so often looking back at the brown haired man who watched the dark haired woman with a deep look of concern.

A couple hours later, they reached a small town and drove to the nearest hospital. When they reached it, Inuyasha was sent to go ask for help and soon came back with two paramedics that carried a stretcher between them.  
When the man and the woman disappeared through the E.R. doors, Sango and Miroku sat down on the couches or padded chairs in the lobby with a sigh. Inuyasha, who watched puzzled, asked, "What are we still doing here? We've taken them to the hospital, let's go now!" Sango looked up from a magazine she had begun to read and gave him a dirty look. "Inuyasha, they're stranded, the least we can do is wait and at least make sure they're ok."  
Growling, Inuyasha plopped down in a seat and waited impatiently until the man came out, his left arm bandaged. Standing, the three made their way over to the doors to meet him. "What are you guys doing here, I thought you would have left by now," he asked, surprised, and Inuyasha grunted, replying, "We would've if it had not been for Ms. Righteousness here."  
The man looked toward Sango and smiled, extending his uninjured arm to shake her hand. "Hello, Ms. Righteousness, my name is Souta." Sango grinned sheepishly before taking his hand and saying back as she stomped on Inuyasha's foot, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sango, and this man beside me here in the black and purple is Miroku, and this asshole in red is Inuyasha."  
At that remark, Souta threw back his head and laughed as they made their way back to the couches and sat down. "So…Is-How is your girlfriend," Miroku asked once they were all comfortably sitting.  
Souta's face turned read and he said back quietly, "My _sister_ is doing just fine, she has a deep cut in her waist, a few broken ribs, and a concussion, but other then that, the doctor said she should be just fine." Miroku, hearing the part about it being his sister and _not_ his girlfriend, chuckled nervously and shrugged, turning away to watch the T.V.  
Souta smiled at his back and shook his head slowly, turning to Sango when he heard her clear her throat. "What happened anyway," She ventured curiously, leaning forward a little. Souta stared at her a moment, then looked to the hanyou sitting beside her with an indifferent look on his face before answering, "Someone hit her, my sister, Kagome, I mean, that's her name, and ran her off the road." Grimacing Sango sat back again as Inuyasha glanced over from the corner of his eye and said, "That shouldn't have been enough to hurt her as much as it did though."  
Souta shook his head. "No, but her bike wheels were still turning when they rolled down the hill and she got crushed." At that point, Miroku's attention had been caught again as he breathed a curse word softly as Inuyasha shook his head and Sango just stared, wide eyed.

An hour passed and in that time frame, they had all fallen asleep except for Inuyasha who sad sulking in his chair. 'We could've been over half way home by now,' he mind complained, but his thoughts were interrupted when a young woman with long raven hair stumbled through the doors in a hospital gown and a white robe.  
"Souta," She cried in a sing song voice filled with relief, arousing the young man in a recliner from his sleep. "Kagome," he exclaimed in return and stood, his sleepiness quickly leaving him as he rushed to her side to help her to the chair he'd been sitting in previously. "Are you ok? Did you get hit, oh god Souta, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry," the woman said, in a fearful voice, waking everyone else. "No, I'm ok, don't worry about it, we're safe. These people stopped to help us," He replied, trying to calm her as he gestured to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.  
A sunny smile overcame Kagome's lips, nearly blinding both Miroku and Inuyasha into shock. "Thank you! Thank you so much," She said softly and Inuyasha replied saying, "Oi wench, you caused us to be running late on our trip back home!"  
The sunny smile vanished, replaced by that of anger as she stood up menacingly over him, "Well I'm so _sorry_ that some asshole decided to run me off the road, I just hoped so hard that they would so I could delay _your_ trip." With that, she picked up the remote, sitting on a coffee table and threw it at him, turning and stalking back into the E.R. doors.  
"A..Eh..Uh..Oh my, I'm so sorry," Souta exclaimed with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head before turning to chase after his sister.  
A few seconds passed after that, leaving the three to stare after them in shock. "Damn! I like _her_,"Miroku exclaimed cheerfully, "Let's give them a ride home!" Standing, Inuyasha sputtered, "Absolutely not! Did you see what the bitch just did?! Or were you too busy staring at her ass?!?" Miroku looked down guiltily while Sango piped up, saying, "Now Inuyasha, be reasonable, you were just as much an asshole as she was a bitch, you deserved what you got." Inuyasha balled his fists and opened his mouth as if to say something but paused, instead folding his arms and stalking outside to the car with a "Keh."

---------------------------------------------------

**Hehehe so what do you think of my new story? I know it's not that great yet, but it will get better in time . Review please**


End file.
